


【Prisma】莫比乌斯Mobuis Strip

by SylviA0928



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Suspense
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviA0928/pseuds/SylviA0928
Summary: 2020/02/22*中考之后的脑洞的续写*Prisma（棱镜之外）是一个短篇集





	【Prisma】莫比乌斯Mobuis Strip

-01-  
这是仲夏时节的夜晚。  
暗黑的夜幕犹如被人层叠刷满了刚刚研出的浓墨，这个季节应有的穹顶之上的点点星光闪烁也消失得无影无踪。凄厉的风裹挟冰冷的雨滴阴惨惨地呼啸而过，所到之处充斥悲鸣似的呜咽。  
吉普车飞速驶过德文郡的沿海公路，雨刮器正机械地左右不停摇摆，零部件互相碰撞摩擦发出沉闷的声响，挡风玻璃上汇成水帘的雨水被猛地扫去，而没过几秒倾盆大雨又再一次爬满了车窗。示廓灯照亮前进的方向，远处灯塔微弱的光线经雨水的折射被模糊成虚幻的光斑。  
昏暗的车厢里，两个人好像在互相低声交谈着。  
也不知道过了多久，车厢内突然亮了起来，似乎有人伸手打开了车内的灯，但一阵骚乱过后，灯光再次被熄灭了。  
车子依旧在骇人的夜里疾驰。  
忽地一声低低的咒骂响起，汽车的远光灯被点亮，而这段平静并没有坚持多久，车内突然爆发出一阵锐利刺耳的尖叫，它被沉默的环境扭曲着扩大。  
接下来是令人汗毛竖立的急刹车的声音。  
物体之间发生猛烈碰撞的声音。  
哭喊和低沉而泣的声音。  
这些声音交织着融合，逐渐被嘈杂的雨声吞噬。

-02-  
录像带播到了头，屏幕上闪起黑白雪花来。  
霍尔警官绝望地揉了揉太阳穴，持续全神贯注在电子显示屏让他眼睛酸痛，整整三天，案子还是毫无进展，手头的线索除了这个模糊的行车记录影像带，就是一些潦草的笔录，记满了遇难者家属的语无伦次与悲痛欲绝。  
本杰明推门进来，走向对面的办公桌。他是个戴着厚眼镜的瘦弱年轻人，刚刚入职一个月左右还是个菜鸟，现在是霍尔的助手。“您怎么样，长官？”他边坐下边问道。霍尔眉头紧皱地摇了摇头：“你知道，这根本就是毫无头绪。”  
年轻人撇着眉毛看着他，无辜的表情在脸上挂了好一会儿。“……今天家属又打了几个电话来，我问了她几个问题，但还是没什么进展。”  
霍尔向后靠在椅背上，长长地呼出一口气。“那些人只会反反复复地念叨‘我可怜的孩子他怎么就会这么失踪’‘他是个好孩子，只是那天没有回来’。”按照笔录来看，这两个倒霉的男孩子后半夜经过了那条沿海公路，就再无了音讯。失事地点只找到了吉普车的碎片部件，两个人的尸体却神秘失踪。  
“长官，您确定不要休息一下吗？”本杰明讪讪地问道，他看到霍尔警官的眼球布满了红血丝，他也不自觉地加快了眨眼的频率。“你先回去吧。”霍尔这才意识到自己的确非常疲惫，他摆了摆手示意助手先走。本杰明点点头说有需要随时联系他，披上大衣简单收拾了东西就离开了。  
十一点半左右，霍尔锁好了办公室的门，回到他温暖又落魄的单身汉小窝。他像往常一样打开电视，从冰箱里随手抓了瓶啤酒窝在已经快要塌陷的沙发里看着他最喜欢的脱口秀。照例说，这是他每周末的必备娱乐项目，可今天他却笑得没那么开心，毕竟心里的事情一直没个结果。于是他索性关掉电视早早上床休息了。  
窗外的雨声嘈杂得仿佛直接打在他的耳边，霍尔在黑暗中安静地平躺着。两个人大半夜平白无故怎么会跑到那么远的地方呢，霍尔越想越不解，这些疑问徘徊在他的脑海中驱逐走了所剩无几的困意。无奈之下他翻身起床，从床头柜的抽屉里随手抓出一盒烟，抽出一只点上，拨通了本杰明的电话。  
“长官……？”本杰明带着浓重的鼻音接通了电话，想必一定是睡得正香被电话铃声猛地惊醒。  
“小子，那个案子可能只剩下一个办法了，”霍尔开门见山地说，“我们自己去一趟。”  
“您的意思是……现在吗？！”本杰明突然清醒了过来，霍尔在电话另一头听到他窸窸窣窣地从床上爬起来，床垫的弹簧嘎吱作响。  
事不宜迟，霍尔语气坚定地回答道：“十分钟后，在警局门口等我。”

-03-  
凌晨两点四十七。  
本杰明收起伞，狼狈地钻进了副驾驶，他看起来没怎么睡醒。霍尔看他有些可怜：“抱歉，但愿我没打断你的好事情。”“不不不，没有……”本杰明摘下眼镜在袖口上局促地擦擦，“我还……没有女友。”霍尔噢了一声，两个单身男人迅速归于沉默。  
这里到德文郡驱车只有两个多小时的距离，但夜里光线条件欠佳，这场雨又极大地限制了能见度，霍尔把车速降了下来。  
“无意冒犯，但是，长官，为什么我们不等明天白天再出发呢？”本杰明转头看看他，不知怎的，这样的夜晚给他一种莫名而来的不安。霍尔也没给出什么明确的回答，未完的案子在他的心里像是打了个结。“听着，年轻人。”他用老前辈的语气解释道，“在你遇到解不开的谜题时，就去考虑两个办法，要么后退一步看看事件的全部，要么将自己设身处地地经历一次。”他伸手擦了擦后视镜侧上雾的玻璃，抹开那层雾蒙蒙的水汽，“头一种适合于线索多而杂乱的案子，后一种则适合像这样，没什么有用的参考资料时。”  
本杰明似懂非懂地点了点头，他要学习的东西太多了。  
雨越下越大，雨刮器几乎要跟不上它的速度。霍尔骂了一句真见鬼，他有些后悔了，在心里埋怨自己为什么要挑这个鬼天气出门。不过他很清楚自己的急性子，宁可出来受点罪，他也不想体会一夜在硬板床上辗转难眠的滋味。开出市郊，路灯的间隔变得更远了起来，到后来他们几乎在黑夜里数上几秒才能重新经过刹那的光明。  
“你以前来过这里吗？”霍尔打开了话匣，他意识到自己有些犯困了，便以这种方式强迫大脑保持清醒。本杰明的头刚刚撞在玻璃上，也停止了瞌睡。“来过一次，长官。”他回答道，“从德文郡北再沿着海岸线再走三百多英里是我的老家。”然后他们就这这个话题进行了五六分钟毫无营养的对话，他们从英格兰南部最糟糕的小镇聊到这个国家的政治体系，然后不知怎得又偏到了20世纪最成功的摇滚乐队，只不过他们的意见不是完全统一。其间霍尔嘟囔了一句这里真黑，本杰明就抬手打开了车内的灯。“这样会好些吗，长官？”  
“噢不，这样更糟糕了！”霍尔不自觉地抬高了声调，挡风玻璃上映出车里所有物件的明亮的倒影，“快点关上那该死的灯！我根本看不清外面了！”“抱歉长官……！”本杰明手忙脚乱地抬手关灯。他没开过车，也不曾注意这些只有驾驶人才明白的细节。  
视野被雨夹得愈发狭窄，霍尔突然骂了一句什么，他竟然一直忘了推开远光灯，难怪连公路旁的指示牌都看不见。“我真是个蠢东西……”他咕哝着。  
然后他们又沉默地前进了一会儿，本杰明突然毫无征兆地爆发出一阵撕心裂肺的尖叫，活像青春期的小姑娘半夜偷恐怖片看到鬼出场时的声音，一种原始的恐惧被声音的具象。“见鬼！”霍尔被他吓了一跳，“你叫什么！你看到什么了本杰明？！”握着方向盘的双手一抖，车身也随之猛地一晃，车轮好悬在湿滑的路上打了滑。  
“快停车——”本杰明没命地叫着，嗓子喊到嘶哑就要破了音，“要撞上了！”霍尔还没反应过来发生了什么，难不成是本杰明看到了什么被他忽视掉的东西，他来不及愣神一脚将刹车踩到底。积水路面严重影响了汽车的制动，惯性作用下两个人的身体腾地向前冲去，死死地抵着安全带的临界，安全气囊弹出来的同时，撞击所产生的冲击力从车头向后迅速传递过每一块金属，轰然的碎响几乎要震裂他们的耳膜。  
霍尔的意识浑浊了起来，朦胧中他只看到视野内一片血污，本杰明的哭声断断续续有气无力，好像从很远的地方传来，有仿佛隔着水一样听不清楚。霍尔想问他情况怎么样，可是无论如何喉咙都发不出声音，他尝试着转动脖子看向他，也是白费力气无济于事，他竭尽所能挣扎着，却意识到自己的身体已经无法动弹，最后虚弱地就连喘气都变得让他筋疲力尽。霍尔闭上了眼睛。

-04-  
当地警方在德文郡的沿海公路边发现了一辆吉普车的残骸，而令人惊讶的是司机和乘客的尸体离奇失踪。  
在散了一地的零件中，他们找到了行车记录仪的影像带。

-la fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 莫比乌斯指的是一种死循环模式，它与无限大符号有着一种奇妙的关联，一个人站在巨大的莫比乌斯环表面沿着他能看到的路一直走下去，那么他就永远不会停下。从另一个层面来讲，当一个信念形成之后，人将会永远无限循环在这个信念之中，最初的希望也会在打破困境的错觉中变成绝望。


End file.
